


One to love and one to lose

by Malia_777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Forced Bonding, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Protective Derek, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_777/pseuds/Malia_777
Summary: After Scott tricks Derek into giving Gerrard the bite, he is banished from the pack. Scott changes, becoming fixated on Stiles.“Scott, what are you doing? Stop please!” Stiles pleaded with his friend who had him pinned against the door of his bedroom. But Scott wasn’t listening to his pleas, he was in his wolf form and the kind and gentle boy he once knew didn’t seem to be present. Scott was holding Stiles’ wrists tight against the wood and leering over him with a look of hunger in his eyes, he scented his neck and licked along the soft skin there.Derek regrets letting Stiles go that night, especially when he saw how possessive Scott was around him. Will he be able to defeat Scott and dissolve the hold he has on Stiles and save the one he loves...Warning: triggers - sexual violence and recovery.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 40
Kudos: 363





	1. Dark times

**Author's Note:**

> This came about following a nightmare hence there is some disturbing material. If you are sensitive to non-con please don't read this it will not be for you. Not sure whether to continue this one... tbc?

Stiles woke slowly, his mind ready to start the day but his body was still in need of rest from the night before. The light shone through his window and lit his room, highlighting the mess of clothing where he hadn’t had the energy the night before to do anything but strip off and get under the covers. He lay there for a while just listening, his dad had no doubt already left for his shift, being the Sheriff of a small town he put in more hours than any of the deputies and so he was rarely home these days. But Stiles understood, he loved his dad and he knew he had been a handful growing up. His dad tried his best but it wasn’t easy being a single parent to a hyperactive kid with a thirst for knowledge and an inability to be still unless he was passed out. His dad never complained and Stiles did his best to keep the excitement of his after school escapades from reaching his dad. It was quite astounding that in the small town of Beacon Hills where most people knew each other by name that most were unaware of the creatures that lived among them.

Stiles was all too aware of them, ever since the time that his best friend Scott had been bitten by Peter Hale who at the time had been twisted up by the death of almost all of his family when they had burned to death in the Hale house fire. Scott hadn’t known what it would turn him into and Stiles had been joking about lycanthrope up until the point of a full moon and he had nearly become a juicy steak to Scott when he turned for the first time. Since then they had become a pack of 8, Peter, his nephew Derek, Scott, Isaac and Jackson all (now, as prior to last night the latter was a Kanima) werewolves then there was Lydia a banshee and Allison and him the only humans of the group. After the whole mental break, Peter had conceded his Alpha status to Derek who looked out for them all. But last night something had changed, in an ill-conceived plan where Scott had taken it upon himself to defeat the evil Gerrard Argent (Allison’s estranged grandfather). Scott had first laced the old man’s medication with mountain ash (not compatible with supernatural beings) before tricking an injured Derek into giving the old man the bite. The result was that whilst Gerrard was reduced to a pool of black gloop, Derek had felt deeply betrayed by Scott. In fact the whole pack had felt betrayed by what he did because a werewolf’s bite is something that was given by choice and consent and not forcibly taken. They had all convened at the loft to discuss it, Scott laughed at them all. He felt completely justified in his action and had no remorse for the huge indignity and disrespect he had shown Derek as Alpha. Derek was pissed off with Stiles as well because he assumed Stiles was in on the plan and condoned Scott’s actions. Stiles was battered from the fight and exhausted as any human would be, he had tried to tell Derek that he didn’t know about what Scott was going to do and he certainly didn’t think it was right. But Derek was enraged and the pack stood behind him as he banished Scott from the pack, Scott’s true Alpha eyes emblazoned as he grabbed Stiles arm “Come on Stiles lets go.”

But Stiles was angry, he didn’t want to go with Scott and he was pissed off at Derek for not hearing him out. He pulled his arm out of Scott’s grip “No Scott, I’m not coming with you. Either stay and apologise so we can work this out or you are on your own.”

Something changed in Scott’s expression, the kindness was gone and replaced with a cold viciousness “Stiles, you are in my pack. You’re going to side with them?” He spat out, almost shaking with anger “And you Allison! I’m sure your family would be so pleased, you choosing the man who killed your mother over me.”

Allison stepped forward, the hurt in her face betraying her anger and Isaac held her back “Just leave Scott, you heard Derek you are not in our pack any longer.” Isaac said coolly.

Scott wound his hands into tight fists “Fine, fuck you all. Stiles this is your last chance.”

Stiles looked at both Scott and the pack “I won’t go with you Scott and I won’t stay here where I am not wanted and not listened to. I’m out!”

Derek looked with remorse, in fact all of the pack did at the realisation of their error but before they could stop him Stiles had quickly turned and rushed out.

As he speedily approached his Jeep, Scott grabbed his arm once more

“Stiles, please wait. You are mine, I mean you are my pack.”

“Let go! Stiles pulled his arm away but Scott held him “I said let go!” Stiles shouted and behind them at a distance he could see Derek and Isaac standing outside the loft looking after him with concern and sorrow.

Sensing their presence Scott let go, throwing Stiles on the ground against the Jeep and running off.

“Fucking asshole.” Stiles muttered under his breath as he lifted himself up off the gravel and removed imbedded pieces from his hand. Then Derek was there helping him “get off me, you had your chance to listen but you chose to decide the worst of me.” Stiles looked with hurt at Derek

“Stiles, I’m sorry I was angry and I didn’t mean to…”

“You know what? I need to get home and sleep, maybe you can give me some time. Seems I have a lot to think about don’t I? like who my friends are!” Stiles got in the Jeep and was glad that it started up first try, he drove home and flopped into his bed. Choosing to sleep before he did or said anything he might regret later because he was beyond tired.

Groaning he pulled himself from the bed and dragged his legs into the bathroom, passing the mirror on his way to the shower he stopped and looked at the angry looking scuff of scratched that littered his side and ran his fingers down them wincing when he felt the sting of pain. He stood under the hot spray of water and washed away dirt, blood and pieces of bark from the tree he had been slammed into last night. He usually didn’t mind the odd injury, choosing to put the pack ahead of his own safety but he was full of resentment this morning. Was he even part of the pack? Had he really ever been? Once he was cleaned up, he threw on some clothes and went downstairs to grab a bagel and coffee. Coffee first and then he would deal with the dozens of messages waiting for him on his phone, which he had heard going off all morning.

There was a note on the fridge “ _Stiles, we need milk_. _Love Dad_ ” Hmm subtle Dad he thought and took the note anyway stuffing it in his pocket for later. He had finished his coffee and was checking his messages, there was at least one from everyone and several from Derek apologising and asking him to call. But more disturbing was the 33 texts, 11 calls and 7 voicemails from Scott. What the hell Scott? he thought. He cared for his friend even though last night he was a complete douche so he begrudgingly listened to the voicemails. First they started off angry, accusing Stiles of not standing by him when they were supposed to be best friends. Then his voice started to change, it was rougher and angrier and he started growling and shouting threats that if Stiles didn’t answer he was going to come and find him. The texts were mostly the same but then he started asking for Stile’s to help him, saying something was happening to him and he was losing control. The last few were threats: Stiles wasn’t allowed to leave him and that he would show him. The final one made Stiles scared of his friend “Stiles you’re mine.”

What the hell? Scott sounded completely out of control. He was about to call him when there was a loud knock at the door. Seeing it was Scott, Stiles opened it and was about to give him as piece of his mind when Scott pushed his way in “Why haven’t you answered me? Do you think you can just leave me? Do you think I will just let you go?” Scott came right up to Stiles’ face, his eyes were blood red and he looked like he was about to murder him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Stiles asked whilst backing away

Scott paced up and down holding the sides of his head as if he was having conflicting thoughts “We can’t do that, not to Stiles. But it’s the only way to show him that he’s ours. But Stiles is our friend we can’t hurt him. But he can’t leave us, he belongs to us, we must.”

Stiles backed up further to the stairs, Scott was blocking the exit and scaring him with the way he was acting and the things he was saying.

Then Scott stopped and dropped his hands, he turned to Stiles and shouted “STILES! Run!”

Stiles turned and darted upstairs, stumbling in his haste. He could hear snarling behind him as he ran towards his room but just as he was in and about to close the door Scott put his hand out and forced it open, throwing Stiles across the room.

Stiles was sure he had broken some ribs as he struggled to pull himself up, Scott grabbed him again and threw him against the wall and he heard his arm make a crunch and he called out in pain.

“Scott, what are you doing? Stop please!” Stiles pleaded with his friend who had him pinned against the door of his bedroom. But Scott wasn’t listening to his pleas, he was in his wolf form and the kind and gentle boy he once knew didn’t seem to be present. Scott was holding Stiles’ wrists tight against the wood and leering over him with a look of hunger in his eyes, he scented his neck and licked along the soft skin there.

Stiles shivered, he tried with all his strength to pull his hands away and break free from the bruising hold but he was no match for the super strength of a werewolf. His only option was to try and get through to his friend and appeal to the human inside the feral wolf that was currently holding him against his will.

“Scotty, buddy, come on this isn’t you. We are friends, you don’t want to hurt me.”

Scott stopped and looked up at Stiles and for the smallest amount of time it looked like the words had got through. That is until he let go of the hold on Stiles’ wrists before quickly grabbing his waist and flipping him round until he was facing the other way he threw his friend on to the bed and pounced on him.

Stiles screamed from the shock and pain of being thrown again and now Scott was on top of him, pushing him into the mattress with his body weight. His claws nicked his skin in several places as he shredded his clothing and roughly manhandled him. Tears spilling down his eyes and an unbroken hand hammering at his friend’s bare chest, his throat was raw from screaming for the attack to stop but he knew what was coming. It hurt almost as much as his cuts and bruises to realise that the person he had known all his life, who he loved like a brother was about to rape him.

Stiles squeezed his eyes closed and tensed as he felt Scott’s haste come to a stop, his claws seemed to have retracted and his smooth skin caressed his thighs it was as if the struggle was had made him violent but now Stiles’ stillness and apparent acceptance had calmed the wolf. Stiles opened his tears filled eyes and tried to look at his friend. But Scott was still animalistic, his eyes shining red and his gaze on the body beneath him was ravenous. “You’re mine.” He growled before slowly entering Stiles, forcing himself inside and grunting in pleasure at the sensation of taking what he wanted.

Stiles buried his head in the pillow to stifle his pain filled screams he prayed for death in the long moments until he passed in and out of consciousness. It seemed to go on for an eternity and he was in hell, hurting everywhere not to mention the psychological pain of being attacked this way by his friend. Then finally he was sure that Scott was gone as he could see his broken window from where he lay. He didn’t want to move and feel the pains and think of everything that had happened to him but he knew his father was due home from work soon. So he turned over to look around the room and make sure that he was indeed alone. But the small movement brought to mind everything and he was sure he was badly hurt, blood was pooling on his sheets and he heard his father’s cruiser pull up on to the driveway. He slowly pulled his cover over himself up to his neck and turned his face away from his door.

Noah was surprised to find Stiles’ Jeep on the drive, meaning his son was at home on a Saturday afternoon which was rare to say the least these days. He was glad to get the chance to spend some time with him and catch up as they tended to miss each other a lot. He worked long hours and some ungodly ones at that sometimes and Stiles seemed to be out with friends which was good for him as long as it didn’t mean getting in trouble. So when he got in and found no sign of his son he called out “Stiles? Are you home, your Jeeps on the drive is everything ok?” There was no reply so he assumed that maybe he had trouble starting the car up and went wherever he was by some different means. Taking his gun and locking it in the safe with holster and badge he loosened his collar and took a soda from the fridge, noting there was a distinct lack of milk. When he had drunk it pretty much in one go he headed upstairs for a shower and to change but as he reached the top of the landing he noticed Stiles’ bedroom door was ajar.

“Stiles? Son didn’t you hear me call you and why are you in bed this time of day?” Noah could make out that Stiles was lying in bed with his covers pulled up to his neck but he couldn’t see his face.

“Dad, I wasn’t feeling good but it’s ok I just need a rest.” Stiles felt like he was losing the battle with consciousness and he wanted to give in and sleep but he couldn’t let his dad find out about what happened it would crush him. So he tried his best to answer in a way that might get his dad to leave but his voice was so weak it croaked out and instantly alarmed his dad who rushed to him.

“Stiles what’s wrong?” Noah could always tell when Stiles was seriously ill because he rarely sounded like this, speaking so quietly and slowly his words slurred and his body seemed rigid where he lay. As he approached he placed his hand on Stiles’ forehead from behind to feel his temperature but he felt cold so carefully moving Stiles’ head to face him, Stiles tried to resist but he had no energy and the pain he was in was overwhelming. But then Noah looked at his bruised face, one eye was blackened with a cut above his brow and he has scratches and smaller bruises down the sides of his face like as if someone had grabbed his hard enough to leave marks.

“Jeez-us Stiles! Who did this to you?” Noah was frantic, Stiles was barely responding but he noticed he still held his blanket around him tightly with one arm, the other was hidden under the cover. The one arm he could see was also littered with marks and a wide bruise around his wrist. Noah attempted to gently pull it down to check for any other injuries but Stiles practically screamed at him, eyes filled with tears “Nooooo, no dad please no.”

The blood drained from Noah’s face, whatever had happened to Stiles was obviously bad enough for Stiles to try and stop him from seeing even though it seemed to hurt him to move and speak.

Noah crouched besides the bed and spoke softly to his son “Stiles, please, I need to help you.”

Stiles sobbed and held on to the blanket, avoiding eye contact with his dad he looked down at his hand as if he needed to focus to maintain the grip.

Noah waited, putting a hand on Stiles and not missing the slight twitch of fear he’s years of police work and speaking to victims was telling him something that he wasn’t willing to accept.

“Stiles son, you know I would never hurt you. Please let me see and whatever this is we can face it together.”

Stiles hesitated but he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to keep this up, he needed medical help and as much as it hurt to think of the pain he was about to share with his dad he also knew that his dad wasn’t going to just let this go and leave. So he let his hand drop down, the release seemed to be a relief to his already tensed body. “Dad, I’m sorry.”

Noah carefully moved Stile’s arm from the cover and slowly lifted the blanket making a quiet gasp at the extensive bruising across his chest and abdomen and even though his son is naked he doesn’t want to admit to himself what it means until the injuries seem to get worse lower down there are deep gouges in both his hips but then he sees the blood, its soaking into the sheet beneath him.

“My god Stiles, you’re bleeding…”

“Dad, please I think I need help…..Call Derek” Stiles manages before he passes out

Noah called for an ambulance, he didn’t want to move Stiles in case of doing more harm. He explains everything to the operator who gives him advice until the paramedics arrive and take over, Noah rides in the ambulance not wanting to leave his sons side. But when they arrive he is taken in ahead and met by a team of doctors and nurses and whisked off and Noah stays behind in the waiting room. He calls the station and has deputies go to his house, putting Parrish is charge of the investigation. After filling out paperwork he sits in a state of shock, looking at a small amount of blood on his finger which must have transferred from the blanket. He wipes his hand with his handkerchief and breaks down in silent tears putting his head in his hands. Who would do this to Stiles, his son is so good, so caring. He regrets not being there for him to stop whatever happened, he tries not to imagine the pain he went through or the feeling that he was alone, no one came to save him from whoever did this. Then there’s a light tap on his shoulder and someone hands him a hot cup of coffee

“Noah, I heard that Stiles was rushed into theatre with internal injuries. I’m so sorry, if there’s anything I can do to help I will.” Melissa pulls half hugs him as she sits beside him

“Thanks Mel, I don’t understand who could do that to him. Please look after him and as soon as his out I need to be at his side.” Noah wiped away his tears and nodded as Melissa gave her word she would do those things, she reassured him that they would do everything for Stiles and then looking at her pager she apologised before getting up, then she hesitated and turned to him “I need to make sure Scott is ok, I haven’t seen him today and he and Stiles usually hang up Saturdays.”

Noah straightened up “you’re right, we need to find him and make sure he’s ok.”

Melissa pulls out her phone and dials Scott who answers after the third ring “Mom?”

“Scott, where are you?”

“At home, playing video games. Why?”

“It’s Stiles, he’s been hurt and is at hospital. They have taken him to theatre.”

“What, what happened to him?”

“We don’t know yet, why aren’t you two together – you usually play games together on Saturdays?”

“I don’t know, he cancelled and said he wasn’t feeling well. I’ll come there, will he be ok?”

“We are not sure, he’s going to be a while in theatre and it might be safer if you stay at home until we find out what happened to him.”

“But Mom…”

“Scott I will let you know when he can have visitors but I need you to promise me you will stay home.”

“Yes ok.”

Melissa hung up and relayed the conversation to Noah, he was relieved that Scott was safe but he was back to wondering what had happened and he needed for Stiles to be ok, for him to say what had happened so that whoever did this to him could be caught and locked away or if Noah got his hands on them they wouldn’t make it that far.

∞

When Scott hung up he growled “Damn it” After he had finished with Stiles earlier he had calmed down considerably, his feral wolf was satiated by his newly claimed mate. Scott regretted that he had hurt Stiles in the process but he literally had been out of his mind from multiple broken pack bonds last night. Once he had Stiles forcibly in his pack he gained control enough to compose himself and shift back to human. He felt good, really good after being with Stiles the feeling had outweighed his feeling of guilt when he had looked down at Stiles crying into his pillow and caressed his face but Stiles had pulled away from him. His wolf growled and the urge to take him again was something he couldn’t risk because he was sure it would kill his mate. So he left him there and hoped that once Stiles had had some time to rest and heal that he might come around. But apparently he had done more damage than he realised and now Stiles was in hospital! Scott needed to be there when he woke up to remind him that what happened between them was no one else’s business. He would make it up to Stiles, now that he wasn’t feral and had his wolf under control he would treat him right. But no one could know that it had happened this way, they wouldn’t understand and he wouldn’t let anyone come between him and Stiles. Stiles was his.


	2. A whole lotta hurt and a whole lotta love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Stiles is in surgery his Father and Pack begin to rally to find the truth.

Noah was so distraught that he didn’t notice when Parrish came in and stood in front of him, he automatically stood and watched as his deputy’s mouth moved as he spoke but whatever he said in that moment was unheard by the Sheriff. Then as if his hearing and sense re-engaged from shellshock he heard his name breaking through the haze.

“Sheriff Stilinski, can you hear me?” Parrish spoke slowly with a look of concern

“Eh, yeah, no sorry Parrish what were you saying?”

Parrish filled Noah in on the progress taken so far, they had finished gathering forensic evidence from the house and had officers going door to door as well as others retracing Stile’s actions and whereabouts for the last 24 hours to build a timeline. He paused and then added “Sheriff, the whole station are working on the case. We are all here for you if you need anything, how is Stiles, have you had any news about his condition?

“Thank you, that’s all good to know and no not yet he’s still in surgery.” Noah took a deep breath and exhale as if the agony of worry for his son was exhausting him

“Is there anything else we can do for you, do you need anything from home?”

Noah just realised something that he had forgotten in the rush to get Stiles to hospital, his son had asked for help and to contact Derek…?

Stiles, he said something before he lost consciousness. He said ‘call Derek’.”

Parrish shifted uncomfortably “Do you know who he was talking about?”

I don’t think Stiles has any friends named Derek and the only one he’s had contact with is Derek Hale. Why would Stiles want me to call Hale? Unless maybe Derek had something to do this this? Maybe this was pay back for Stiles accusing him of murdering his sister Laura?”

Parrish waited silently, he knew about the Hales and the werewolves in town and that Derek Hale was the Alpha for Beacon Hills. He couldn’t add any of this to the profile without revealing the other side of Beacon Hills to the Sheriff and he wasn’t sure he was ready to hear it. Although from the evidence they uncovered and the injuries Stiles had sustained it was clear that they weren’t dealing with any regular attacker, he didn’t for one moment believe it could be Derek. Derek whom he knew to be a decent and noble Alpha to his pack and community regardless of what people said about him and all that he had gone through with losing his family.

“Parrish, I need you to bring Derek Hale in for questioning. And please keep me up to date on the progress.”

“Yes Sir.”

They said goodbyes and Noah sat back down to run through this new lead over in his mind. Derek was certainly a shady character but he had been cleared from the murder charge of Laura Hale and had maintained a low profile since. He felt nauseated at the thought that if Derek had done this then he had released a violent criminal who would later go on to assault his son in the most heinous way, he was sure he would never forgive himself if this was the case so he was back to sitting with his head in his hands waiting for Stiles to come back from surgery.

∞

Derek hadn’t slept a wink since last night, he was still angry at Scott and he was sure he didn’t want to see him any time soon, for fear of losing his temper with him. He hated feeling like he did last night when Scott had exploited his weakness, he was bloodied and healing from the fight and Derek did not expect someone he had considered a pack member and friend to force him to give the bite against his will. It was a complete violation of the code that packs lived by, they did not attack pack members and especially not their own Alpha not to mention that human decency should have prohibited Scott from doing that to him.

It reminded him so much of … her.

Kate Argent had been 22 years old when she had seduced him at age 15, he was a teenaged boy with raging hormones and a sheltered understanding of the dangers of predators such as her. Almost all of his family apart from his Father were natural born werewolves, meaning they weren’t turned in the usual way because the Hales were descended from original wolves and old magic. They knew there were dangers to their kind, and among these Derek was educated and warned of the danger that hunters posed to them all. But up until he met Kate (who was a substitute teacher at Beacon High School), he had been protected by the code and agreement to live in peace.

Kate hurt him in more ways than one, he hadn’t yet developed his extra strength at age 15 and she knew that and would knock him around, leaving marks that wouldn’t heal for days and sometimes weeks. She manipulated him, making him believe that she loved him and he was blinded by the belief that he loved her and that they would be together forever (as most teenagers feel for their first ‘love’). She made him do things he wasn’t ready for but he was afraid to complain or he would be hit or somehow back then worse was the fear of losing her.

Derek shook his head, Scott had dredged up all these buried memories and feelings because he had betrayed his trust and taken something from him without his permission. Kate hadn’t just taken his confidence and self-esteem, she had used and abused him for a much greater reason.

One day after school, he had gone to meet with her and she had picked a fight with him and beat him so bad he had passed out. When he regained consciousness, he decided that he had had enough and he was determined to talk to his family about what had been going on.

He hobbled back home but when he got there the whole house was ablaze, flames licking up every window where the glass had blown out and black smoke in a constant plume in the night sky. He had nearly died himself trying to get everyone out to find that all but two (Laura & Peter) had succumbed to death mostly through smoke inhalation. The authorities had marked the fires caused as most likely to have been an electrical fault but they could not rule out the potential for arson. Peter had sustained third and fourth degree burns across most of his body including his face. By all account he should have died but he became trapped somewhere between life and death – a mental and physical hell which would send him crazy. Laura and Derek had for a while lived together, both grieving but Derek had not got to speak to her about Kate and he decided he needed to deal with it himself. It had been a week after the fire when Derek went to see Kate to tell her they were over, he had expected her to reach out to him with some sort of condolence but what he didn’t expect was what she told him. She told him she pitied him, that she decided to let him live not because she was going soft but because he was so pathetic that he had thought that an Argent hunter could actually love a weak werewolf thing like him. He wanted to kill her but he lacked strength and blamed himself for everything.

So instead he had run away that night, filled with a shame so heavy the burden of it was almost more than he could bare. It was his punishment, to live with the knowledge that his weakness for a hateful woman had cost the lives of his family.

He returned only when Peter had killed Laura and had stayed out of a sense of obligation to his family and Beacon Hills. Gradually somehow over time, his pain had lessened. He had a pack now - a type of family who he cared for and who cared for him. They were his redemption, his second chance at life. Yet opening his heart again had not been easy, he was guarded or so he thought until last night.

It hurt all over again, so yeah he was angry and somehow he had hurt the one person he cared for the most in the process of it.

Stiles had been the one to encourage every pack member’s bond, he had a way of being there to reassure them when there was doubt and to diffuse problems or threats between them that would otherwise cause rifts. Stiles was as he had come to realise, the packs anchor – they not only stuck together because of him but they were strong and grounded through his influence of kindness and love. The revelation had surprised Derek because when he first met Stiles, he was a complete mess.

When they met, Derek couldn’t hold himself together let alone a pack and he couldn’t stand the teen who suddenly was there all the time putting himself in danger to save all their asses. The time he was poisoned by a wolf’s bane bullet, Stiles was willing to saw his harm off to save him. The time he was paralysed and drowning, Stiles held him up above the water even though it must have been really difficult, Derek was no lightweight but Stiles certainly was at the time. There were many other times like these and then last night Stiles was a wreck. He had crash his beloved Jeep through a wall to save them.

“I’m so stupid!” Derek said to himself under his breath, after checking his phone again in hope of a message or call from Stiles but nothing came. He had waited all day and although Stiles had asked for time, Derek needed to talk to him and apologise again. Damn it, he would even let him drive the Camaro at this stage to make it up to him (something he swore up and down would never happen when Stiles nagged him). He was about to leave when he saw the distinctive red and blue coloured flashing lights of a police car outside the loft window. Running out to see what was going on, he was stopped by Jordan Parrish

“Derek, I need you to come with me.”

“What is this all about?”

“Stiles Stilinski has been attacked. Derek I need you to come down to the station with me and answer some questions.”

“Where’s Stiles? I need to see him.” Derek went to move past Parrish who stopped him again with an apologetic but serious look

“Please don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be. If you don’t come of your free will I will have to arrest you and then you will likely be detained for longer than necessary.”

Derek wasn’t happy but he got in the back of the squad car and went with Parrish. “Can you at least tell me if Stiles is ok?” The people of Beacon Hills still considered Derek to be a serial killer, it rarely mattered if you were proven innocent in a small town as it’s the accusation that gets remembered. This was why Derek was rarely surprised to be taken down town for questioning but in this instance it stung that he was somehow prime suspect of hurting Stiles of all people.

Parrish considered his words “Officially nothing yet.” “Unofficially, Stiles is in surgery with serious injuries.”

“I need to be there with Stiles to protect him and find out who did this to him.” He was fighting the urge to rip the door off the police car and run back to find Stiles. His eyes glowed red, catching Parrish’s attention as they reflected in the rear view mirror.

“I get it Derek, I do. He’s part of your pack but right now he can’t tell us anything and there’s some things which cannot come to light in this community. Right now you will be helping him by helping us with the investigation.”

That was all they said until they got to the station and Parrish along with another deputy questioned him on the record. On paper Derek was very compliant, he left out anything supernatural in his account for his whereabouts the past 24 hours but had a whole group of witnesses who formed his air tight alibi. Derek did provide as much information as he could about people who may be worth talking to without mention of the dispute between himself and Scott. As much of an asshole Scott was night, he was Stiles’ best friend so Derek like Noah and others dismissed him as a suspect straight away.

As soon as the interview was done Derek called Peter on his way to the hospital.

∞

On the surface Peter Hale was cold, calculating, selfish and devious but similar to Derek’s prickly outer shell, this façade was carefully crafted to keep anyone from getting too close to him. After the hell he had suffered whilst losing his family and his sanity he had lost years after and death would have been a blessing but whilst comatose it was always just out of reach. When he had come out of the psychosis he was trapped in, only his wolf instincts returned without his human side. And his wolf was majorly pissed off and twisted up by a thirst for revenge. He had memories now of a time when darker version of him went on a rampage and killed his own niece and he carried them around all day every day. He would have been satisfied with death after ripping the throat out of Kate Argent and being once more set ablaze by those who needed to put a stop to him.

Yet the powers that be had other plans for him, there was a major injustice in everything that had happened to him and he was granted a window of opportunity to return. Stuck in purgatory, he met a woman with an ability to reach someone on the other side, someone who was destined to become a supernatural being but whom needed some help to actualise. Lydia Martin was supposed to become a banshee like her grandmother and in order to rebalance the scales a deal was made. So although he very nearly sent Lydia insane by entering her psyche, he eventually got her to bring him back and he had played his part by giving her the bite. His reputation for being the devil incarnate had been restored the night of prom when he appeared to attack Lydia and through sheer necessity he had kidnapped Stiles. But he had come back whole this time and Peter wasn’t what people thought he was, Derek knew him and that is why he has eventually forgiven him for what he had done whilst insane.

Something unexpected had happened when he came back, he met Stiles Stilinski for what seemed like the first time because with his humanity intact he was able to form a bond in a very short amount of time with him. He had even offered the teen the bite, something he had always considered a gift and not something he offered just anyone. Most would have wanted supernatural powers that came with becoming a werewolf but Stiles had refused because he didn’t need it, in that moment Peter had recognised that he already had a gift. Stiles was not just incredibly smart, charismatic and funny, he was also gifted at bringing people (and werewolves) together and instrumental in saving many lives.

Peter admired very few people but Stiles was one of them so when Derek rang to tell him that Stiles had been attacked and was in the hospital, Peter was determined to help in any way he could. So he dropped everything he was doing in NYC to get a flight back to Beacon Hills and find out what or who had hurt Stiles and god help them when he found out because they would feel the wrath from one whom the devil himself could not hold back.

∞

When Derek arrived at the hospital he spotted Sheriff Stilinski straight away, sitting with his head in his hands and he felt awful for the man who had already lost his wife early and Stiles was literally his whole world. He hesitated before approaching as if Noah could sense his presence he turned to look at him and stood looking pissed off, his hand subconsciously hovering over the spot where his gun usually would have been at his side.

“You have a hell of a nerve coming here Derek, did you do this?” Noah spoke with anger but controlled his voice so not to disturb anyone or cause a scene.

Derek stopped a few yards short of the man, his intention was not to upset him but he needed to know that he was wrong in thinking he had anything to do with what happened to his son. “Sheriff, I came from the station where I answered all questions and as Parrish will tell you I had nothing to do with this. Please believe me when I say that I would never hurt Stiles, I and all of his friends would do anything to protect him and help in any way we can.”

Noah hesitated before letting out a breath and wiping a hand over his face “I need you to tell me everything because obviously there’s things going on in my sons life that I don’t know about and start with how long you have been friends and if you tell me there’s something else going on I will get my gun and shoot you.” He sat down and stared at Derek until he sat in the seat in front of him.

“We are just friends, I met him and Scott when I returned but you already know about the circumstances surrounding that. After that our paths kept crossing then Isaac moved in with me after his dad past away I became his guardian and we just all became friends. Stiles looks after everyone he is always willing to help when they need and I am here because we need to know if he is alright.” Derek felt nothing but empathy for the man regardless of his suspicion of him.

“He’s very far from be alright, he’s going to need his friends but for now I need to find out what happened and so please give him some time. I would appreciate it if you do that and tell everyone the same for now?” Noah was too exhausted to feel bad about accusing Derek but until Stiles told him with his own words, he wouldn’t rule anyone out.

Derek did not want to leave, he needed to protect Stiles but he respected his Dad and didn’t think it was right to argue so he nodded and left to call a pack meeting.


	3. A twisted up frown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles considers what to do next, he reaches out to someone he trusts for protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on Stiles but Derek and Peter wont hang around for long, neither will all of Stiles' friends who will be out for blood.

Noah was thinking about approaching the reception desk to ask for an update again but before he got the chance Melissa accompanying a Doctor came out from the double doors leading to ICU, recovery suites and adjacent theatres.

“Mr Stilinski, Stiles is back from surgery and in recovery. During surgery his lung partially deflated and we were able to fix the damage and repair several contusions and stop internal bleeding. He should recover well but he will need to take it easy for at least 6-8 weeks until the breaks in his arm and ribs have healed and set. I will come and check on him again in the morning and he will stay in the high dependency unit until we can safely discharge him to your care.”

Noah shook the doctors hand and was about to ask some questions when the doctor signalled for Melissa to fill him in as he was called away.

“When can I see him?” He asked after turning his attention to Melissa

She looked at him through glassy, water filled eyes and struggled to keep her own emotional response out of her care for Stiles under control and breathed deeply before placing a hand on Noah back and guiding him towards an empty relative room. “Stiles is still unconscious and it will take some time for him to come out of the anaesthesia, I promise to get you to him soon but there’s a few things I need to talk to you about first.”

Noah followed Melissa and dreaded what was coming, he couldn’t deny it any longer but he stayed quiet and waited to hear the words.

“I’m very sorry but Stiles’ injuries suggest he has been sexually assaulted.” And that was all that Melissa could manage before both herself and Noah were weeping and she pulled him into a hug, they stayed like that just quietly trying to get a hold of themselves and be strong enough to get through this and be there to support Stiles.

Noah broke off and shook his head, he looked like a broken man, drying his eyes he asked Melissa about the procedure but not because he didn’t know what happened in this situation for victims but because he needed to allow the words and reality to set in so that he could face it all.

Melissa explained that they would do and Noah just nodded, giving permission and then they made their way to Stiles’ room where he lay asleep and still. He had an IV delivering medicine and pain relief and an oxygen line under his nose to bring up his saturation levels until his lung recovered. His broken arm rested to his side atop a pillow and his other was lying to the other side of him. Noah sat at this side and carefully took his good hand in his own, it was still much smaller than his even though Stiles was 17. In fact Stiles looked too small like this, so quiet and it occurred to Noah that it was his larger than life personality that made him seem bigger than he was.

The thought somehow made it worse because whoever did this must have been a lot stronger than him and once again Noah’s tears were falling as he tried to dispel the imagined fear and suffering his son endured. It was another couple of hours before Stiles stirred and although nurses checked on him every 30 minutes, his dad was exhausted from stress and fell asleep at his side.

Stiles opened his eyes to way too much light for his pounding head to deal with and there was something on his nose, he went to grab it but his arm was weighted down. In his groaning of frustration he woke his dad who came into view with a forced smile but Stiles could tell he had been crying.

“I’m sorry Dad.” He croaked

“Stiles, you need to leave that there.” He said whilst putting the oxygen line back in and gently holding his hand to try and keep him from pulling at that or anything else. “You don’t have anything to be sorry son.”

A nurse came in and checked his blood pressure and stats and reminded him to keep calm and press call if he was in too much pain. At first Stiles didn’t feel much of anything yet he kind of felt a little floaty and assumed he was on some good pain drugs. He ran his tongue along his dry lips and felt a sting where there was a split on one side. “Could I have some water please?”

The nurse gave him some water through a straw and then left the room.

“I was so worried about you Son when I found you like that.” Noah didn’t want to pressure him but he also knew in cases like this it was important to move fast to catch the perp before they attacked another person.

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to see me like that, like this.” Stiles turned his face away, trying to think clearly through the haze but he wondered whether it was protecting him from the full reality of what happened.

Noah gently patted Stiles’ hand “I know you didn’t Son but I’m your father and it’s my job to protect you. There’s nothing you can’t tell me.” He left it there hanging for a few moments

Stiles didn’t want to think about what happened, it was beyond a nightmare and he did not know what to say or do right now so he just said “I know Dad.” And then he went silent.

After a while his dad told him that they would need to do some tests and collect evidence from him and he offered to stay with him throughout or to leave if he wanted or even Melissa could come and be with him if he preferred. And that’s when Stiles realised he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t put Melissa through the revelation that her son was the one who did it, that Scott who was usually sweet and dippy had somehow become this monster. Before long he had completely freaked out and refused to be touched, he tried to detach himself from his various lines and get up screaming in the process at the resulting pain throughout his body. When he started to hyperventilate, the doctor had entered and administered a sedative and Stiles very begrudgingly fell back to sleep.

Noah was torn, he couldn’t allow the sexual assault kit to be done against his son’s wishes because enough had been taken from him without his permission and he was none the wiser about what had happened aside from having his worst suspicions confirmed. The Doctor said he would be out for at a while, so Noah went home to shower and pack some of Stiles’ things to bring back in the morning.

Maybe it was because Stiles’ mind was unusually active most of the time but instead of sleeping through and waking up after the 8 hours that the sedative ran its course, Stiles woke up in just 4. It was early hours of the morning and still dark outside, his room was mostly dark but light from the moon filtered in and lit it enough for him to realise that he was not alone. The person sitting in the chair in the corner of the room looked back at him, noticing how his heart rate changed as he roused.

“Who’s there?” Stiles said shakily, he would usually be reaching for a baseball bat right about now but in this hospital room unfortunately the medical staff’s provision were for life sustaining equipment and not sporting apparatus which conveniently doubled as makeshift weaponry.

The figures eyes emblazoned red and he shifted into the light revealing his face, a face of sorrow and regret, apology and something else Stiles couldn’t identify through his growing panic.

“Scott? Please go, I don’t want you here.”

Scott stood up and slowly walked towards the bed and Stiles tried to shift away from him.

“Stiles, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what happened, I lost control and hurt and you are my best friend, you have to believe me I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

“I want you to leave, now.” Stiles replied, he was infuriated and prepared to scream the place down if need be.

“Come on buddy, please don’t shut me out. I know it wasn’t how it should have been but we are mates now and I promise I will treat you better.” Scott persisted, moving closer and attempting to touch Stiles’ hand

“Get Out! I don’t ever want to see you again, I don’t want you near me. We are not friends you creep and we are not mates.” Stiles stopped as the last word effected a growl from Scott and Stiles flinched as he grabbed hold of the beds safety rails and shook them with anger, his eyes flaring as was his nostrils.

“Don’t say that Stiles. I just came to make sure you were ok and to apologise but we are bonded now, we are mates. I will give you some time to get better and think more clearly and then you will realise you are mine.” Scott spoke under his breath, struggling to control himself so he went to leave but before he got to the door he stopped.

Stiles was petrified, he stayed completely still and held his breath

“I am sorry for before but what happened is between us, I won’t let anyone keep us apart. I will kill whoever tries but it doesn’t need to be that way.” Scott looked back at Stiles “Do you understand?”

Stiles was frozen in place and couldn’t bring himself to speak so he nodded an acknowledgement of the threat to get Scott to leave.

He let out the breath he was holding and lay back, shaking with the shock of everything. He had no choice but to think about it all and consider what he could do to protect himself and those he loved. He couldn’t put them in danger by going against Scott but he would rather die than let him near him and the way that Scott said “mates” and you are mine” was so possessive, he dreaded the thought of what he intended. He went round several scenario’s and played them out in his mind, anticipating different people’s reactions and none of them seemed favourable. His dad knew nothing of the supernatural threats to humans here and wouldn’t see the danger lurking behind Scott’s mask, for all he knew Scott was a regular teenage boy, his son’s best friend and up until recently he was in a relationship with a girl so none of this would make sense to the man. Then there was Derek and the pack, Derek didn’t trust him and he didn’t seem to care much about him last night so would he do anything to help? would he even believe him if he told him what happened? What if he did and went after Scott, one or both of them could get killed then either Melissa would bury her only son or the pack would lose their alpha. What if Stiles said nothing to no one and tried to avoid Scott, would he attack him again or take him away? he couldn’t go through that again. What if he told Melissa the truth, it would devastate her, she would face an awful choice of standing by her son the rapist or disowning him. And then Scott might even pose a risk to Melissa with the way he was behaving. His head hurt, he couldn’t think of a way forward without people he loved getting hurt or killed and eventually he fell into a fitful sleep of images he would rather forget.

When he opened his eyes again its light outside, he guesses it’s about midmorning from the hustle bustle of the hospital staff and the unmistakable smell of fresh coffee.

He is delighted when his dad places a cooled coffee beside him and a little impressed when his dad confirms his own is the decaffeinated sort. Stiles was always on at his dad to make better heart health choices so that he would be around longer.

He gave a small smile at the effort and shifted up a little, groaning in process at the strain. With his good but IV’d hand he carefully sipped his drink.

“Hey kid, how did you sleep?”

“Dad, I’m 17! But anyway I slept ok. Did you manage to get some rest?”

“I got a few hours in. listen you will always be my kid and I’m sorry I put too much pressure on you yesterday.”

“No it’s ok, I get it but I just wasn’t ready for any of that, to face it I mean.” Stiles took a deep breath, last night’s visit from Scott and the underlying threat went through his mind. He had to protect his dad from the truth and from a raging werewolf.

“Are you ready to talk a little now about who did this to you? You don’t have to but I know a statement will need to be made soon and I hoped you might speak with me before that.”

“Ok but it’s all pretty patchy, I was hit hard on the head and he…you know the attacker he was strong.”

“Did you get a look at his face?”

“He broke in through the front door, I was about to open it so I flew back and fell. I ran upstairs because he was blocking the door and I got to my room but he forced his way in and I tried to get away but slammed me into the wall and threw me on the bed and I, that’s when, sorry.” Stiles went mute, he couldn’t say any more without watching the last bit of light go out of his dad’s eyes, he wouldn’t do that.

Noah didn’t realise he had scrunched up his fists so tight until he could feel the sting of small cuts from his finger nails impressed into his palms. “Did he… I mean the doctors say you have injuries consistent with…” Noah never felt like he would struggle to ask these questions but it was impossible when it was your own child.

It was enough though, Stiles nodded but stayed quiet.

Noah looked down, tears shed without his ability to control them but he managed to compose himself because he didn’t want to break down and make Stiles feel like he couldn’t talk to him. He put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder “Son, I love you so much and I am sorry I wasn’t there to protect you from this.”

“No, Dad please. This wasn’t your fault, I love you too and I need you now and I’ll always need you but you can’t be everywhere all of the time and no one expected this to happen.” Stiles pressed a little into the touch from his father.

“Have you thought any more about the tests?”

Stiles had thought it through, he didn’t feel much like protecting Scott from anything but he wouldn’t put anyone in danger by starting a manhunt for him and sending him into a rage. But he had grown up with Scott and they each other really well, like brothers he had though before and that made him feel even worse but he knew Scott didn’t have a criminal record, neither would his genetics match up to his usual human form because he was in an altered state. He couldn’t put his dad off this without him becoming more suspicious because he knew it was unlikely that Stiles didn’t get a look at his attacker in broad daylight no matter how quickly things happened.

“Yes, I, I will go through the tests but Dad I will only give my statement to Parrish.” Stiles avoided eye contact at the end. “I know you can read it but Dad please can you wait out when I’m talking to him and I don’t want anyone else knowing what happened to me.”

“If that’s what you want, I get it but if you want to talk to me later about anything you know I won’t break, it won’t be easy to hear but I want you to know I am always here no matter what.”

Stiles cleared his throat and patted his Dads hand “I know dad and I’m sorry but I’m just not ready to really talk about it and I know I have to give a statement but I can only do it if it’s just Jordan.”

Noah nodded in acceptance “Do you want me with you when they come to do the tests and collect evidence?”

“Only if you think you will ok?”

“Stiles, please don’t worry about me I will be fine I want to be there for you.”

They went silent for a while and Noah was thinking about broaching a question but didn’t want to push too hard too soon. Stiles seemed to sense the tension

“Just say it Dad, it’s ok.” He said eventually, tensing slightly in anticipation

“Was it Derek Hale who attacked you?”

“What? No! Why would you think that?” Stiles was a little shocked that his Dad would even suspect Derek because he tried to keep his friendship and pack matters as far away from him as possible.

“Ok, breathe Stiles. It’s just before you passed out at the house you said ‘Call Derek’?”

“Did I?” Stiles was stalling for time, he must have been worried that Scott would come back.

“Yes, I didn’t know you and Derek were friends?”

“Uh yeah well I got to know him through Isaac and we’ve hung out a few times, a group of us.”

“That’s similar to what he said, who’s the group?”

“Eh well me, Isaac, Lydia sometimes with Jackass-I mean Jackson and Allison. Wait, when did you speak to Derek?”

“Yesterday, Parrish took a statement from him when you mentioned him. What about Scott?”

Stiles almost went into a full blown panic, his heart monitor bleeping and his breathing hitched at the question coming from his Dads lips.

“Hey, Son calm down. Are you in pain, do you want me to call someone?”

Stiles shook his head “No, I’m fine. What about Scott?” He asked in as normal a tone as possible

Noah looked concerned like he thought maybe Stiles wasn’t telling the truth and that he was in pain, his eyes kept looking at the heartrate monitor to ensure he wasn’t causing stress. “You said a group of you hang out with Derek but you didn’t say Scott.”

“Oh right, he did but he and Ali broke up and so not as much.”

“Scott’s a good kid, you two have always been inseparable. Do you feel up to a visit later? I could get him over here, I know he’s been asking after you.”

“No please don’t. I mean I’d rather not have anyone visit for a while, I can’t face it yet.” Stiles was glad when his Dad accepted what he said and hoped he would drop it now.

The afternoon was spent being monitored and visited by several nurses and doctors. Then a special nurse came to collect evidence which was really unpleasant, he was glad he had his Dad there to distract him although he could tell it was taking its toll.

When Parrish came he asked again whether Stiles wanted anyone else in the room but Stiles insisted. When they were alone Stiles asked Parrish for him help, he explained that it was a werewolf who attacked him and that he feared for his and his father’s safety if he revealed their identity. Parrish was uncomfortable but agreed to omit anything supernatural from the official statement which pretty much ran in line with what he had told his Dad but with more graphic details of the physical and sexual assault he endured. Parrish felt a strong sense of respect and loyalty to Noah, they were friends and Stiles knew he’s identity as a hellhound, they had even fought together with the pack and he had for a while dated Lydia.

“Stiles, I know you don’t want to say who it was but please tell me it wasn’t Derek?”

“What the hell?! No! Why does everyone think its Derek, he’s a good guy.”

“Yes, I know but I have to ask.” Parrish looked apologetic before continuing “Wouldn’t it be better for you to tell Derek and have his and the pack protection, they would find this werewolf and I would even help to bring them to justice for you?”

“I, I just can’t. I don’t want Derek or any of them to know what happened, I don’t want them put in danger.” Parrish looked like he was struggling to understand Stiles’ reasoning so Stiles continued “Please, I need you to help keep my dad safe until I figure this out?”

“You have my word, I will watch you both and keep you safe but Stiles if I think you need more help that what I can offer I will need to get some back up and not the human kind.”

Stiles thought it through “Ok but not Derek and only if absolutely necessary.”

Parrish was getting ready to leave when Stiles thanked him.

∞

Derek returned to the loft and called a pack meeting, the pack were shocked and angry that someone or something had hurt Stiles.

“Where’s Scott, has anyone told him about Stiles?”

Derek couldn’t care less about him but he agreed that Stiles would want his best friend to know “Allison, would you and Lydia go speak with him?” The two left without hesitation

Jackson and Isaac were sent to speak with Parrish to get an update whilst Derek decided to go to the hospital and speak again with Noah. He needed to know that Stiles was ok and he desperately wanted to see him. Peter had not yet shown up and he decided he couldn’t wait any longer.

Peter did not go straight to the loft or let anyone know he was back in Beacon hills, instead he had gone straight to the Stilinski house to check out the scene of the crime but it was already stripped and cleaned. The strong smell of bleach would be enough for most senses not to pick up on any lingering smells but Peter’s were senses detected a light scent of Stiles, pungent fear and another unknown scent which was a lot less strong but which was still there. He has also made enquiries which people in the know, checking to see whether any known supernatural creatures were new in town and hunters who were known to attack weaker members of packs in order to draw out the others. Nothing had come back and so finally he headed to the loft to meet with Derek but when he got there no one was home so he headed to the hospital.


	4. A soul for sale or rent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Peter go in search of Scott and Scott goes in search for Stiles. Someone else is lurking in the background.

Peter arrives at the hospital in time to see Derek being led outside and practically submitting to the Sheriff, he shakes his head in mock disappointment. Although he heard the man say that Stiles doesn’t want to see anyone at all, Peter is undeterred and continues on through the hospital. The place is larger than he remembers from his time here and he doesn’t have the patience to search for him he would rather not spend too much time in this place. As he walks along the corridor he sees the staff locker rooms and helps himself to some scrubs and a white coat then just as he is about to leave he grabs a stethoscope for good measure and smirks to himself. Approaching the admissions desk he sweet talks a young nurse and introduces himself as a new consultant. After exchanging numbers and several flirtations he is directed to Stiles’ room and enters quietly so to avoid startling him.

Stiles is a sight for sore eyes, whoever did this wasn’t mucking around and Peters eyes emblazon blue in response to the anger he feels at seeing him like this. Stiles is sleeping, albeit fitfully and so Peter approaches slowly and places his hand on his shoulder to draw pain.

Considering the steady dosage of pain medication being intravenously administered to him, he feels a staggering amount of pain that leaves the weathered werewolf stunned. Yet he continues to drain it whilst flicking through the medical chart, cataloguing the various injuries and making a mental picture in his mind. Then turning the page he’s eyes settle on a form for ‘SA’ the doctors handwriting is abysmal but as his eyes scan the document “SAECK kit performed” “Toxicology Negative” “DNA testing sent to BCPD Crime lab.” Then the description of sexual injuries are detailed and Peter can’t read any more. _“Sick fuck.”_ He says under his breath thinking about Stiles’ attacker.

Stiles starts to stir, he feels light headed and a little woozy but in a good way like all the pain has been sucked out of him….”What the f.. Peter?” He shifts himself away, an automatic response it seems to being caught off guard or touched.

“Shhh, its ok you can call me Dr Peter. I’m here to help you.” Peter tries to keep it light but having read what he did there isn’t any real humour in it.

“Funny. But seriously if you are trying to kill me, get in line.” Stiles relaxes a little but isn’t too happy that Peter was able to get in here. “How did you get past my dad and you do know if he catches you in here he will shoot you don’t you?”

“Hmm, you are probably right but by the look of you, I can’t say I would blame him. So let make this visit quick shall we? Tell me Stiles, who did this so I can go rip their heart out of their chest and feed it to some starving stray dogs.”

“Firstly ew, gross and second, I, I don’t know I didn’t see them.” Stiles tries to control his heart beat but he knew it was impossible to lie to a werewolf, especially one as experienced in deception as Peter Hale.

“You’re lying.” Peter said quietly, he sniffed the air “Your Dad and Scott have been here, obviously your dad doesn’t know who did this or he would be out hunting and shooting them down right now. So that leaves our boy wonder. Does Scott know?”

 _Shit_ Stiles thought, this was exactly why he didn’t want anyone in here, he knew he couldn’t lie and of course Scott knew who did it, the psychopath had shown zero authentic remorse last night when he had reaffirmed his sick intention and threatened his Dad and all he cared for.

Peter waited patiently, noting the spikes in Stiles’ heartrate so he took it as a yes, Scott knew and would be Peter’s first port of call. He nodded to Stiles “Relax Stiles.”

“Peter, please just leave it alone.” Tears welled up in Stiles’ eyes as he thought of what Scott might do if he gets defensive. Peter was good at reading between the lines and then what would happen?

Peter looked confused “You know I can’t do that, a lot of people care about you Stiles.” He went to leave but under his breath his said “Me included.” Quiet enough that Stiles wouldn’t have heard.

∞

When Derek arrived at the hospital he made his way to the desk, but found that they wouldn’t release any information about Stiles no matter what he tries. He feels he has been patient enough as he is approaching his limits and so walks past with the intention of searching the whole damned place until he found Stiles. However as he speedily approches the end of the first corridor his eyes fall on the Sheriff speaking to Melissa.

Noah looks up to see Derek approach and so squares his shoulders ready to stop the man from going any further. After all Stiles had asked for no visitors and he was going to make damned sure that his son’s wishes were upheld from now on. “Stop there.” He said sternly to Derek as he walked towards him “Stiles doesn’t want to see anyone just yet.”

Derek looked frantic at this point, he had waited long enough, co-operated by answering all their misguided questions and he needed to see Stiles, to speak with him and make sure he was going to be alright. “Look, Sheriff…” He started

“Derek, let me stop you there.” Noah explained Stiles’ request and escorted him back out of the hospital with threat to arrest or shoot him if he went against it. If it were any other person Derek would not have allowed it but he knew Stiles wouldn’t want him to cause his father any additional stress by resisting.

As they got outside Noah looked at Derek’s tired face he took pity and gave him an update on Stiles’ condition, omitting the sexual assault as it was for Stiles to decide who he told if anyone about that.

“Tell me one more thing though please, do you know who did this to him. Did Stiles say?”

“He said he didn’t see their face but most of the station are investigating so I don’t think it will be long before they are found and if I ever get my hands on them they won’t make it to a court of law.”

Derek was struggling with just walking away without seeing Stiles for himself, after a few beats and observing the growing weariness of the man in front of him he bid a goodbye for now until an opportunity arose for him to get in unhindered to see Stiles. “Please tell Stiles that we miss him and when he feels up to it, I’d like to talk with him.”

Noah nodded “I will, I know he will appreciate your and the others thinking of him. Look just give him time until he feels up to it. He didn’t even want to see Scott when I asked him but he will need his friends as he recovers.”

As Derek was leaving he spotted an interesting looking doctor emerge from the exit and snake his way around, skilfully avoiding the Sheriff.

He followed him until they were both out of line of sight and the Sheriff had gone back inside, speedily he descended on Peter and grabbed his shoulder, angrily yanking him back “Excuse Me. Doctor!”

“Derek. Good to see you nephew.” Then looking him up and down “I’m not the right doctor for you, I don’t do plastic surgery” He joked half-heartedly

Derek picked up on the gloom in Peter’s voice, he didn’t even enjoy winding him up and that just wasn’t like him. “You were just in there with Stiles weren’t you?”

“Yes and you and I need to go have a chat with Mr McCall. It seems he knows more about this than he has bothered sharing with the rest of us.”

On the way to find Scott, Peter filled Derek in on the state of Stiles, listing his injuries in detail but excluding the parts he had no right to tell anyone about. He explained that when he had asked Stiles about who did it, he had lied and when he asked if Scott knew he lied about that also. Derek shared with him how Scott betrayed the pack and that they were not on speaking terms as he had thrown him out of the pack. Still, he was further disgusted that if Scott knew who had hurt his best friend that he did not come to the pack so that they could go after the person and protect Stiles. He tried calling Scott but there was no answer, he supposed that as his best friend Scott would be was alone hunting down the perpetrator and so the needed to find Scott before he got himself killed because Derek thought that would hurt Stiles even more.

“I went to the Stilinski house to look for things the detectives might have missed.” Peter said matter-of-factly.

“Did you find anything?” Derek asked whilst navigating towards the McCall residence, pushing the speed limit in his Camaro.

“Not much, they did a good job for once, I could faintly smell Stiles and Scott but as them two spend so much time playing video games in there that’s not surprising. But there was another scent I didn’t recognise which if it was the one who attacked him then I will know.”

“He was attacked in his room?” Derek stopped sharp and pulled over to the kerb.

“I thought you knew?” Peter hadn’t assumed Derek knew about the attack’s location and kept his face emotionless

“No, all I was told is someone broke into the house and beat Stile’s up badly.”

“When I got to the house there was no sign of a crime scene at first so I went upstairs and saw the tape on Stiles’ door. The window was smashed which could be either how they got in or out in a hurry.”

It didn’t sit right with Derek that the attack had taken place in Stiles’ bedroom, it was too intimate and the fleeting thought of a darker motive flashed through his mind but he couldn’t bare it. When he had come back to himself it was to Peter’s voice telling him to get some control as he was slipping into a rage a shifting, practically shredding the leather around the steering wheel.

Without speaking he pulled out and completed the journey to Scott’s house.

∞

Stiles knew his Dad would be back soon, he had only stepped out to speak to Melissa about a care plan for when he was discharged. He had to do something to stop the proverbial shit hitting the fan but how could he do anything with his Dad here, he didn’t want to put more stress on the man. This wasn’t the time for the giant world shattering revelation of the existence of the supernatural.

He looked himself over, an IV, catheter and vitals monitor were all that stood in his way but he knew as soon as he unhooked himself from the latter, an alarm would go off at the nurses station. He also couldn’t bare the idea or removing the other 2 but he had too and as soon as possible. Stiles liked to read pretty much everything known to man, thankfully he had once been a little obsessed with the workings of the human body and had ploughed through enough medical journals to mentally equip him for this situation. Whilst not pleasant he managed to remove the IV and catheter which meant he now had enough room to manoeuvre himself off the bed towards the monitor. As he did so painfully, he ignored the spike in BP and the spots of white around his vision. Grabbing his phone from the desk he removed the monitor and hobbled as quickly as possible to the toilet where he locked himself in. He counted to 12 and several voices rushed into the room in a panic, it was not even that long again before they tried the door and realised where he was but by this time the person on the other end of the line picked up.

“Stiles? Is everything ok?” Parrish’s voice was one of concern

“It was Scott. Scott attacked me, he’s gone feral and Peter knows something. Please don’t let them kill him. Melissa, she can’t lose him.” Stiles was shaking violently by this point the paint of rushing himself up and about was astounding but the red colour that grew through his hospital gown told him he had pulled something out.

The voices in the background seemed too muffled and the light of the room seemed to twist around as he fell to the floor. Blinking he saw as the door flew open and Dad followed by medical staff were hovering over him and that’s when he blacked out.

∞

Scott had planned to visit Stiles again this evening to check on him, he had spent most of morning sleeping but when he woke up it was to Derek ringing him. He clicked off and whilst he got dressed he listened to the message. “Scott, where are you? Ring me back as soon as you get this.”

Derek sounded majorly pissed off and that rung alarm bells in his head, had Stiles opened his mouth and told them when he had specifically told him not to? Damn it Stiles, I hoped we could have completed high school before this. But Scott’s inner voice of the feral wolf beckoned him to go to his mate and kill anyone who got in his way.

When he arrived at the hospital he made his way to Stiles’ room but his Dad was in there and a nurse patching up some torn stitches. “Nothing too serious Mr Stilinski but he needs to rest now, no more running around for you yet young man.” Stiles was pretty much out of it though.

The nurse left and Scott watched as the Sheriff sat at Stiles’ side, giving his unconscious son a lecture that he likely would not have delivered if he was awake.

Then Scott made his move, he entered the room and as the Sheriff turned to stop him, Scott hit him hard across the head. With him now out for the count he wrapped Stiles in his blanket and barely disconnected the monitor as he flew through the open window carrying his mate with what looked like the smallest amount of effort. Finding his moms car in the staff parking bay he put stiles in the backseat and drove off.

∞

After Parrish’s call with Stiles had ended with him shouting down the line to voices of the staff in the background. He headed to the McCall’s house to try and get to Scott before Peter did but when he arrived Peter and Derek were already there, having broken in after not getting any response.

“Shit man, 5-0.” Peter nonchalantly commented, he had ways of making things like a little B&E disappear.

Parrish had his gun pointed towards them as he entered and shouted “freeze.”

“You know very well that’s about as useful as a chocolate teapot” Peter added, then for effect he flashed some killer blue eyes

Parrish lowered his weapon “Derek, Peter. I know you are looking for Scott but I want you to stand down and let me handle this, Stiles doesn’t want Scott killed because of Melissa.”

And with those words Derek and Peter went from confusion to comprehending what they had not even considered to be an option.

“Scott did this to Stiles? Jee-zus I knew he was angry and a bit controlling last night but to beat up his best friend? I’m going to fucking kill him.” Derek did not have the full picture unlike the other 2 supernatural beings in the room but it was enough for him to want to murder the bastard.

“Who’s protecting Stiles right now?” Peter asked

Derek rushed the door and the other 2 followed, Peter noted that there was a distinct scent signature outside of the McCall house, the same scent that was in Stiles’ room. He had assumed that it was the attacker, like everyone else he had not considered the presence of Scott’s scent to be anything sinister. But as Derek tore up the road with him in tow and closely followed by Parrish in the cop car with all sirens and lights going, he pondered on the mystery presence once more.


	5. Don't fuck with me tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott takes Stiles and Peter & Derek are hot on his heels and the identity of the mystery lurker is revealed.

When they got to the hospital they foundd the Sheriff lying on the ground and Parrish called for doctor to come and see to him. Peter and Derek don’t hang around after they enter the room and find the broken window they follow the scent outside. Derek is beside himself with frustration when the scent dissipates leaving them unable to continue in pursuit of Scott and get Stiles back. Peter notes that the mystery person had been at the hospital and trails the scent back towards the building where it seems to get stronger. He calls for Derek as they follow it up to a man who is about to get into a BMW but Peter grabs him before he can flee.

“Who are you and where is Scott McCall?” Peter asks the struggling man whom he has lifted practically off the ground by his collar. The man gasps, trying to speak so Peter puts him back on the ground but keeps a hold of him.

“We don’t have time for this, I know where Scott is going, I heard him speaking to himself but if you don’t get there soon it might be too late for the Stilinski kid.” The guy was in his early 30’s and wore an expensive suit but he had the look of someone who had been through some serious battles in his life. His face was badly scarred like healed over claw marks and there were tattoo’s covering wounds visible on his neck and hands. The guy also wasn’t too concerned that he had been caught by Peter and Derek regardless of the fact that both were flashing eyes and Derek was intermittently growling.

Peter shoved the guy “Take us to them then we can talk about why you have been stalking one or both of them.”

Derek and Peter got in the car as the man speed off towards the south of beacon hills.

∞

Stiles was awake before he opened his eyes, he knew his Dad wouldn’t be too happy with his trip to the bathroom and his hand travelled to his abdomen where he winced at the taught but angry wound he had aggravated. He mentally prepared himself for a lecture and then opened his eyes but only then did he realise that he wasn’t in the hospital at all. His Dad wasn’t here, he wasn’t hooked up to any machines and he was lying on a sofa awkwardly entangled in the hospital linens. “What the fuck?” He blinked his eyes open, checking his fingers that there was only 5 (4 plus a thumb) on each hand, usually there was an extra digit in his nightmares but he had the right amount. _Ok so not dreaming, I actually am in the school’s library. How the hell did I get here?_

The answer came soon enough as Scott came into the large room carrying snacks and sodas from the vending machine down the hall.

“I’m afraid this was all I could get but eat something because you will need your energy.” He put the items on the table and proceeded to come up to Stiles who shifted away a few inches to the back of the sofa. But it didn’t deter Scott who smiled and caressed the side of his face “You look better.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, he was pretty sure they were alone and he didn’t dare rile Scott up by lashing out or insulting him. Instead he fixed his gaze on the exit and ran through what the fuck he could do to get away.

Scott turned, following his line of sight to the double doors of the library’s exit, there would be 2 corridors and several steps to travel to get outside and then what would Stiles do if he managed to get that far. Even if he was lucky enough to disable Scott it wouldn’t take long for him to recover and then he would be angry.

“Stiles, you wouldn’t make it. You’re kind of disappointing me you know.” Scott stood and paced for a while then stopped and looked again at Stiles who was now looking at him. “We’ve been friends for so long but when I needed you to back me up you took Derek’s side. All those broken bonds in such a short amount of time – do you know what that does to a werewolf, Stiles?” He looked like he was getting angry.

Stiles cautiously answered “I never took sides.”

“You didn’t come with me, you left me and I felt the pull of our bond like a rubber band stretched around my heart. You hurt me Stiles, I wasn’t going to let you leave me.”

Stiles was the angry one now, was Scott serious?? “I HURT YOU?? Are you fucking kidding me Scott?? You ASSHOLE, look at what you did to ME. Do YOU know how much it hurt being raped by someone you loved, someone you trusted and would call your brother?” Stiles couldn’t help the tears that spilled down his cheeks.

Scott was still, something that looked like regret flashed through his face before he turned cold again. “It was your fault Stiles. It didn’t need to be like that but you made me lose control and then we realised there was only one way to make you ours.” His eyes shone a distorted red, not like the true alpha red they once were, these were like a dirty rusty red colour that made Stiles’ blood run cold.

“Scott, what do you mean us?”

“Me and the wolf, I nearly lost myself that night Stiles. It was like something inside me was being torn apart, a separation that threatened to destroy me. That’s when I felt it, the raw instincts of the wolf communicating desires to save itself, to save us and he showed me the way.” As Scott spoke his voice started to change like the messages Stiles had listened to that morning on his answerphone, it was inhuman.

“So what now? You know people will come after you if you hurt me Scott.”

Scott grabbed Stiles’ arm tightly “You shouldn’t have told them, I warned you.” He yanked Stiles up roughly and pinned him against a beam. Stiles struggled to keep upright from the pain, his legs threatened to buckle and his broken arm was casted but not in a sling and it dangled painfully beside him, his good arm was still being held by Scott.

“What are you going to do Scott? They will tear you apart when they find you, imagine what that will do to your mom. If you leave now and never come back I will talk them into letting you go.” Stiles tried to reason with Scott, after everything there was a part of Stiles that didn’t want Scott to be killed. He didn’t want to see him ever again and he was sure he couldn’t care less what became of him but after all these years he was sure it would break his heart and those who still cared for him to find him dead, he would mourn for the friend he once knew.

“Let them come. They won’t take you away from us, we will kill every one of them. After your disloyalty we might even go back and finish your Dad off, then it will be just you and us forever.”

“What have you done to my Dad?”

Scott’s laugh was nothing short of demonic as he leered over Stiles’ broken and weakened form “We just knocked him around a little but then again he might be dead, we did hit him pretty hard.”

Stiles punched Scott with everything he had and he stumbled back a few steps, not expecting to be struck. Stiles cried out in pain from the movement and from not knowing if his Dad was ok. Scott composed himself and grabbed hold of Stiles, planting a forceful kiss on him and holding him by twisting his bruised arm. Stiles gasped at it and for air and Scott invaded his mouth with his tongue, Stiles went to bite down but Scott once again twisted his arm. Tears freefell at the renewed feelings of being unable to stop the attack no matter how much he struggled until he felt like he might pass out. Scott pulled back finally and Stiles gulped in lungful’s of air and slumped against the beam, he would have slipped down if it was for Scott’s unrelenting grip on his arm.

“You know Stiles, if you were a werewolf you wouldn’t be so fragile and weak.” He spat

Stiles just concentrated on his breathing, trying not to go into a panic attack from the disrupted pattern of breathing and the prolonged anxiety of the situation.

“If we turned you, we would be your Alpha and you would want to be our mate.”

Stiles looked up with eyes of pleading “Please Scott, I don’t want the bite. You know Peter offered it to me before and I knew then what I know now, I don’t want it.”

“Don’t be so selfish.” And Scott shifted completely into his werewolf form “This will hurt, I won’t lie to you.” His extended fangs glistened in the light as he opened his mouth wide and came in towards Stiles’ arm.

Scott had been so caught up with his full attention on Stiles that he didn’t see Derek come at him from the side as a great big black wolf. He pounced on Scott with so much force they ended up over the other side of the large room. He sunk his teeth into Scott’s neck, tearing at the flesh as his claws ripped through his abdomen. Scott was momentarily stunned by the surprise attack and the onslaught of claws slashing him but he managed to sink his claws into Derek’s sides. They both broke apart several metres as they whined from the wounds before attacking each other once more. Peter kept his eyes on the mystery guest and got to Stiles, lifting him over to the sofa and away from the carnage taking place over the other side of the library.

“Peter, please don’t let him kill Scott.” Stiles pleaded

“Stiles, I don’t know if I can stop Derek, and even if I could I don’t think I want to. Scott’s too far gone, what he did to you is not the Scott we knew.”

“I know. But there has to be another way?”

The room was filled with the sounds of tearing flesh, whines and growls as the battle between the 2 Alphas intensified. Peter grabbed the mystery guy by his collar and pulled him over to where Stiles was so he couldn’t just slip out without explaining himself. “Now tell us, who are you?”

The man barely looked at Peter, his gaze was fixed on Derek and Scott and he looked stressed for the first time. “I think you should listen to Mr Stilinski and stop this before Scott gets killed.”

Peter’s patience was waning and so he punched the guy in the gut “Who are you?” In the background there was a howl and snapping of bones but it wasn’t clear whose bones they were breaking under the strain.

TAP TAP TAP Everyone stilled and turned, Derek and Scott pulled apart, Scott much worse for wear, he didn’t look like it would take much more to finish him. Derek snarled at Scott “I’m gonna rip that head of those shoulders.” He moved towards him to do just that, Scott knew this was the end of him, there was a gaping wound across his stomach and the bones in his left leg were shattered.

As Derek went in for the kill the tapping started up again although this time they could see where it was coming from. (English accent) “Excuse me Derek, would you mind terribly stepping away from my pack member please. After all I would hate to have to get involved in this frankly grotesque fight.”

Standing at the entrance to the library, holding a cane and smiling with all the politeness of a well- educated cobra was Deucalion. He moved closer to Stiles and a growl emitted from both Derek and Scott’s lips, whereas Peter only tightened his hold on the scarred man besides him. Deucalion looked amused as he stopped just short of Peter. “Peter, it’s good to see you again. I wonder if you would do me the greatest courtesy of releasing Jason, my emissary.”

“Duke, I wish I could say the same. I would of course extend every courtesy owed to you just as soon as your man explains what he and yourself are doing here.” Peter’s tone was casual and his body language seemed to be blasé, however he had subconsciously positioned himself in front of Stiles to block anyone from coming near him.

No one in the room seemed to be backing down, the fight between Derek and Scott was threatening to re-ensue at any second and the tension between Peter and Deucalion was almost tangible in the atmosphere. This wasn’t going to end well if something or someone didn’t give and soon.

“STOP!” Stiles croaked out from behind Peter, drawing all eyes on him once more. “Peter let the man go and please (looking at Deucalion) can you just say what’s going on?!” Stiles looked pale and cold sweat was starting, he felt sick to his stomach and he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

As if everyone could tell his condition was worsening, they stopped, Peter let go of the man who patted down his suit but stayed put, clearly not one bit concerned about the danger he was just in.

“Well said young Stiles.” Deucalion commented “I will indeed honour your request and explain. But first I need Derek to step further away from Scott.”

Derek did not want to do it, Stiles turned his dizzying head to look at him in a way that wordlessly said please and he moved back. Scott was still pretty much fucked up and his wounds were not visibly healing.

“Thank you. As I said Scott is now part of my pack, allow me to demonstrate.” Deucalion took his sunglasses off and looked with his Alpha eyes at Scott “Come here Scott.” He said and whilst Scott’s wolf whined he complied and approached slowly, dragging his leg behind him. When he got close enough Deucalion continued. “Good, now Submit.” And Scott did, his head tipped and he bared his neck to his Alpha.

“I’ve come to claim him as my own. I will take offense to anyone who interferes from this point forward.” He looked at the state of Scott “Looks like you have taught him his lesson but I guarantee that now he’s under my control he won’t come near Stiles again, isn’t that right Scott?”

“Scott whined but shook his head “Yes Alpha.”

“But how? I mean how is he in your pack?” Stiles asked

“Scott rang me out of desperation 2 nights ago he said he was losing control after being expelled from Derek’s pack. He was scared he would do something bad and he had become fixated on keeping the last withering bond between himself and you Stiles. I told him I would help on the condition he joined me and he agreed. Unfortunately I was nowhere near Beacon Hills so I reached out to Jason who was closer to keep an eye on Scott and to report back to me his movements. I’m truly sorry Stiles.” He looked at him with genuine regret on his face “Jason arrived after Scott had attacked you. So I got here as fast as I could and it looks like I’m just in time before Derek succeeded in his endeavour to put an end to Scott.”

Derek looked at Stiles “It’s up to you Stiles, do you want Deucalion to take Scott? If he stays I’m afraid it won’t be alive.”

Stiles could barely look at Scott, he hated him for everything he had done. Instead he looked at Deucalion “Promise me that if he goes with you, that he will live but never come back.”

“I assure you, I am incredibly skilled at keeping my pack safe and controlled. If it is your wish that he not return then so be it, however might I suggest that he returns once more under the watchful eye of myself to give a plausible explanation for his future whereabouts to his mother?”

Stiles had completely forgotten about that, it would be sad for Melissa that Scott was leaving but a hell of a lot better than him dying. “Agreed.” Stiles was exhausted and could keep his eyes open no longer.

Amidst growls from Derek, Scott turned to leave with Deucalion and his man Jason.

“Wait just one last thing.” Peter exclaimed

Deucalion seemed to be expecting it, Peter marched up to Scott and punched him so hard in the face his jaws was visibly disjointed. “Farewell.”

Deucalion nodded, allowing this last act of retribution and they left peacefully.

Derek called Parrish who came with Noah and paramedics who took Stiles back to the hospital. The Sheriff was out of his mind with worry and he could not comprehend what Parrish had told him that the one to attack Stiles had been his best friend Scott. Stiles listened and mentally made a pact with himself that once he was home and things settled down a bit he would explained everything to his Dad. The man deserved the real truth of everything even though it would be complicated and unbelievable, he couldn’t bear to lie to him any longer especially since he needed everyone he cared to help him through the time to come.

The rest of the pack came to the hospital and this time they stayed, Noah happy to have them wait and to see Stiles when he was up to it. He wasn’t going to tell his friends to leave this time, he was beyond grateful to Derek when Parrish explained that he had protected Stiles from another attack. Peter had slipped out before everyone turned up, never one to be in the middle of things.


	6. You're the one I trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter shows the aftermath of the Scott and Stile's early recovery. Derek and the pack are helping to keep him safe but over the weeks Derek and Stiles are growing closer.

When Stiles woke up this time he felt different, somehow lighter than before and as consciousness set in he became more aware of the many whispering voices in the room around him. He calmly allowed his eyes to flutter open and survey his friends. A small smile broke out in response to their sudden quieting as they waited for his reaction to them being there with him.

“Stiles? I hope its ok that we are here but if you want we can go” Lydia stepped forward and gently spoke on behalf of the group. The rest of the pack stayed completely still and waited they all looked as if they expected him to shatter into a million pieces at any second.

He took a steadying breath, suddenly filled with too many emotions so much they threatened to bring him to tears. He was happy to see his friends, relieved that Scott would soon be gone and as much as he hated him he was glad that he would be alive and under Deucalion’s control and protection.

He imagined a desperate Scott who knew he was losing his grip on things calling the Alpha who had once been a sworn enemy, who had tried previously to get Derek to kill his pack and join him.

But after losing his Alpha pack and coming to terms with the past trauma of losing his eye sight when hunters lead by Gerrard Agent had brutally attacked him. Deucalion had mellowed, formed bonds with strays and took on those whose fate would otherwise have been a death sentence. His pack wasn’t less formidable than the once murder focused group of Alphas but because Deucalion taught control and discipline, they did not pose a threat to the Hale pack or any others who sought peace. In fact it was Scott’s drive to avoid the unnecessary killing of enemies and instead seek to reform them that had been instrumental in Deucalion’s turn around. And he had kept in contact with Scott, the invitation for him to join him was always open but Stiles never imagined there would come a time that he would be thankful to him for that.

“It’s ok, please stay” Stiles said quietly and offered a small smile “What have I missed?” He added as a way of breaking the ice and evaluating how much they knew about everything that had happened.

Jackson stood behind Lydia up against the wall looking uncharacteristically anxious, next to him was Allison sitting on Isaacs lap seemingly cradling one another for emotional support but neither Derek nor Peter were here and Stiles’ heart fluttered as it flicked through the events of the day and how they had both protected him from Scott’s attempt to bite him and whatever else he had planned.

Lydia seemed to detect in Stiles’ face a small amount of disappointment and so answered the unspoken question “Peter left before the ambulance took you back here and Derek is outside speaking with your dad.”

“Dad! Oh crap, Scott he hurt him…” Stiles tried to get up out of concern for his father

“The Sheriff is fine, they checked him over and it was a bump on the head and a small gash but no concussion. He’s confused to say the least, like all of us were to hear that Scott hurt you and he may have had trouble understanding how Scott was so strong when he struck him and he took you earlier.” Lydia has placed a careful hand on Stiles to gently guide him back down onto the pillows. And Stiles relaxed a little but twiddled the thin breathing tube which was blowing oxygen through his nose and irritating him. Lydia playfully tapped his freshly splinted hand to get him to stop and Stiles begrudgingly let go but rolled his eyes.

“Did you tell him about werewolves?” Stiles knew he would have to have that conversation now sooner rather than later because none of this would add up but he wanted to do it in a calm environment whilst monitoring him for signs of shock.

“No but he knows we aren’t telling him the whole truth.” She gave him a look of sympathetic knowing “He knows you have been keeping things from him.”

“I err, I know I just didn’t think I would have to explain it all to him because of what happened, I kind of imagined it would be different but this is all a lot for him to deal with all at once.” Stiles indicated his wrecked body

Isaac looked tearful at the condition of him and Stiles wanted to hug him, Allison knowingly gripped him tighter and Isaac made a slight whine in the back of his throat.

“I’m sorry… I, I didn’t want you to see me like this. I didn’t want any of this but I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t stop Scott.” Stiles’ voice shook and everyone came forward and tentatively placed a supporting hand upon his newly splinted arm. All the twisting that Scott had done had resulted in a hairline stress fracture and deep purple bruising but their touch gave him a warm feeling rather than one of wanting to pull away. They stayed together this way for some time as Stiles told them what had happened after that night when Scott had left the pack. He got to the part when Scott had chased him up to his bedroom and he could feel himself slipping into the memories, he could picture every second, everything that was said, every injury that Scott had inflicted, the feel of his hot breath on his skin and the numbness of fear that struck him the moment he realised what was going to happen.

“STILES!! STILES! Come on please?” Lydia was crying to him to breathe, to come back and he realised he had gone into a full blown panic attack. He wheezed and he could hear Melissa rush into the room she told him to relax, she counted with him until he joined in and only then did his vision return and he realise that his friends were no longer in the room with him.

“Thank you.” He said exhaustedly to Melissa and she looked back at him with glassy eyes “I’m sorry”

“No Stiles, I’m the one who’s sorry for what happened to you. I have known for a while that Scott was a werewolf. I’m his mother and Scott has never been very good at lying.” Stiles couldn’t bring himself to respond, he could see the hurt in the woman’s eyes and he loved her like family. “I just never thought he was capable of this.”

“I’m sorry.” Stiles managed, tears falling down his face but he kept looking at Melissa in the hope she wouldn’t blame herself.

Melissa shook her head and held his hand “No Stiles. You have nothing to say sorry for, please don’t say that. I love you like a second son and you and Scott were so close, that’s why I can’t understand how he could hurt you like this. I’m so sorry Stiles, I don’t know how I can ever make up for what he did to you.” She was so confused, Stiles hadn’t seen the change in Scott coming because it was just so fast and he had never thought a true Alpha could go feral. But he had become cold and calculating ever since the pack had chosen Derek as Alpha but never cruel and twisted. It was hard for him to accept and he had taken the brunt of it, how could Melissa understand how her kind and thoughtful son had become a brutal predator pretty much overnight when he couldn’t understand it himself?

Although it twanged his arm, he returned a squeeze to Melissa’s hand “It wasn’t the same Scott we love who did this.” Stiles spoke quietly, realising that this was the only way he could rationalise the love they both had for Scott and the new hate he had for him as well.

Melissa nodded, she didn’t speak any more and Stiles worried she wouldn’t want to see him anymore but she checked him over and kissed his cheek before leaving and sending in his Dad and Derek. Stiles could see his Dad pull Melissa into a hug before he came in.

“Son.” Noah kissed his forehead “How are you feeling?” He looked like he hadn’t slept for days and there were butterfly stitches on a bump near his temple which Stiles winced at the sight of, feeling guilty for pulling his father into a dangerous world without explaining what the dangers were.

“Fit as a fiddle.” Stiles replied with a hint of sarcastic humour

“Sure kid, you will be after lots of rest. The Doctor says if you can manage to stay in bed and take it easy, you can come home tomorrow. I don’t think they want the responsibility of having you here any longer than they need too!” He smiled but frowned at the same time as if he was glad to have his son back but he really wanted to tell him off too. “You know, you scared me.”

“I know, I didn’t want you to get hurt, Scott said he would kill anyone who got in his way.”

Noah wiped a hand over his weary face “Listen kiddo, I know all that’s happened is going to take a lot of time to work through but I want you to promise me you won’t keep me out of the important stuff. You’re my son and whatever it is you think I can’t handle, I swear to you I can, just like I know you will be alright because us Stilinski’s are made of the tough stuff.”

“I promise, when we are home Dad. I will tell you everything and I’m sorry I ever kept it from you, but Dad can Derek be there too please because I need you both there for what I need to say.

Noah turned and fixed his gaze with Derek who was leaning near the door unsure as to whether he should come any further into the room. “Yes Son. Derek is welcome whenever you want him over just as long as knocks on the front door and doesn’t murder anyone.”

Stiles was about to reprimand his Dad for always being on Derek’s case but then the man shrugged with a smile and called Derek into the room. “Stiles, I’m going home to shower and get a few hours’ sleep but I will be back in the morning and then I’m taking a few weeks off work to look after you.”

“Dad, you don’t need to do…”

“Stiles, I nearly lost you twice. I’m not letting you out of my sight for quite some time to come”

After considering this Stiles conceded “Ok, dad.” he thought it might be better not to argue just now and as he said goodnight, Derek remained near the door and quiet until the man left. Then he walked up to Stiles’ side and looked as if he wanted to touch Stiles but he didn’t for fear of a bad reaction.

“I won’t break you know.”

“What?” Derek sounded angry and it made Stiles look at him worriedly. Derek realised he was coming off too strong “Sorry, I’m just not good at this. I wanted to kill him you know for what he did to you, even now a part of me is considering going after him.”

“Derek…I couldn’t let anyone kill Scott.” Stiles looked with sadness at the man who didn’t seem to understand what was being said. “I loved him like a brother. Then he did what he did and now I hate him but it doesn’t undo all the years we had together, we were best friends we would have died for one another, I would have killed anyone who hurt him and he, well you know how much he was against killing, he would have carried the hurt with him forever. He was a better person than me, he saw the good in everyone, he forgave anyone but I can’t, I can’t forgive him. I can’t…” Stiles cried and Derek was suddenly there gently cradling him, all the apprehension forgotten and Stiles put his head on Derek’s shoulder for support.

“You are the best person I have ever met, even now you are trying to protect the one who did this to you because you care so deeply.” Derek put his hand lightly on the back of Stiles’ head to comfort him. “Stiles, I know he didn’t just attack you. That he tried to force you into becoming his mate, he raped you. I want to kill him Stiles but I won’t do anything to hurt you ever and I know that killing him would hurt you.”

“Thank…Thank you.” Stiles pulled away to look at Derek

“I’m sorry for before, for letting you go that night and not going after you to explain and to apologise for assuming you knew what Scott was going to do with Gerrard - forcing me to give him the bite. But I shouldn’t have let you go that night, I should have been there to protect you.” Derek looked like he was in pain at the thought of it all.

“Listen, I was tired and hurting and I just wanted to go home and sleep. None of what happened with Scott was your fault. He shouldn’t have done what he did that night and any Alpha would have thrown him out of the pack, he was acting so cold like he didn’t care about anyone but...”

“But you.” Derek said with a feeling of sickness as he recalled that night, how possessive Scott was already behaving towards Stiles.

“Yeah, I feel so stupid now. Hindsight’s a bitch isn’t she?” they were still and silent for a few moments

“Stiles, I want to protect you from now on, I, I mean we need you in the pack Stiles. I know you might not want anything to do with werewolves anymore so you probably want to leave and I will respect that, whatever you decide I want you to know you will always have a place with me I mean us.” Derek was scrambling for the right words so stopped talking, Stiles’ eyes were heavy and his breathing slightly more laboured than before.

“Thanks, I should probably get some rest.” Stiles wasn’t sure what he wanted right now apart from getting home and speaking to his Dad. “Would you be able to stay for a while? Just until I’m asleep, it nice to know someone’s here, you know? And tomorrow hopefully I can go home and then I’ll need you to help me with telling Dad and…” The rest of his talk faded out as sleep overtook him. Derek settled into the chair besides him for the night he left just before his Dad arrived the next morning and didn’t sleep a wink, he looked over Stiles, listening to his steady heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest. He felt a contentment he had never experienced before in his life when he was close to Stiles and a dread too that if Stiles chose to stay away from him that he would have to live the rest of his miserable existence without the person he loved the most in the world.

∞

The next two weeks were filled with medication, sleep and watching boxsets on Netflix because Stiles could barely manage to use the bathroom without help until he regained the use of his splinted arm at least. Melissa had dropped off lasagne, casseroles, pies and lots of other delicious home cooked meals but she hadn’t stayed whenever hid dad had offered and he had been completely out of it for a while but he knew they needed to do something for her. He tired out quickly and so he had been stuck indoors with daily visits from friends after school. He was sure they must have worked out a rota because they never came more than 2 at a time and never the same day. He suspected it had something to do with a fear of overwhelming him although he wasn’t sure how his Dad or Derek had negotiated the conversation with them about the full extent to which Stiles was traumatised because he hadn’t been able to talk about it with them. They had to know though because Stiles had started to freak out if anyone came into his room without giving him notice or touched him without some sort of indication of what their intent was.

2 days after he had been let home his Dad and Derek had been waiting for him in the lounge with breakfast so that he could speak with them about what had happened. During that wonderfully uncomfortable conversation where he had nearly had a meltdown when Derek’s eyes had shone bright red, it had seemed the perfect time to fill his Dad in on all the supernatural goings on in Beacon hills. Of course the Sheriff had very nearly gone for his gun when Derek had demonstrated a werewolf shift but after a solid 20 minutes of sitting still and the colour draining from his face he had flooded them with questions until Stiles had fallen asleep from mental, physical and emotional exhaustion.

After 2 weeks his Dad had become restless, he kept sighing loudly or cleaning the same kitchen counter or rearranging his record collection in a slightly different way. Until finally Stiles had near on pushed him out the door and back to work, explaining that it would be too difficult for department to cope any longer without their Sheriff. He was surprised however that the man had gone without taking Stiles with him because the last 14 days had been like the worst case of helicopter parenting he had ever experienced.

The morning he was due to start back at work, Noah knocked lightly on Stiles’ bedroom door, it wasn’t the same room he had before because his Dad had moved all his things into the spare bedroom and all Stile’s things into his bedroom so that he wasn’t constantly reminded of what happened in there. He had even got all knew furniture and décor because his Dad was awesome. Stiles’ old room was filled with storage boxes now and aside from layout there was very little in way of visual reminders. Stiles didn’t want to tell his dad that he could recall every moment in vivid colour like a recording which kicked in whenever the memory was triggered by words, scents or sounds or well sometimes he was sure his mind was just trying to torture him with it for no reason at all.

“Stiles?”

“Come in Dad.” Stiles turned with sleepy eyes to note it was 5am on the bedside clock “Are you off?”

“Yes son, are you sure you will be alright because if you needed me to stay I can...”

“No, eh no Dad I will be fine. I have you and the whole Beacon Hills police department on speed dial not to mention Derek and a whole lots of supernaturally charged friends who are probably watching the house like 24-7 if I know them.”

“Jeez kid, how is this our life?” The Sheriff came over and kissed Stiles on the forehead “Eat something when you get up and don’t even think about driving, you still have 2 weeks until your cast is off.” He knew his son only too well, giving the chance Stiles would exist on energy drinks and adrenaline.

“Yeah yeah, stop fussing Dad.” He could hear the man chuckle and that made his mouth twitch at the sides

“Love you kid.”

“Love you Dad.”

Stiles lay there for 10 mins but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep now, his dad had put ideas in his head. He wouldn’t go out in Roscoe his beloved Jeep but he might go tinker with it, make sure it ticks over and maybe just sit on the drive for a bit. He slowly washed and dressed, running a hand over his mending ribs and the reddish scars which littered his abdomen he felt physically better but he was jumpy all the time, even the slightest noise had him jumping out of his skin. Rationally he knew he probably had some sort of PTSD and he would have to do something about it soon before he had to go back out into the world or he would end up freaking out all the time. He pulled an Iron man tee on over his cast and was pulling it down when his phone vibrated on his bedside cabinet and he spun around at the unexpected noise. Seeing stars he grabbed hold of the bed post and breathed deeply and swore at himself for his over-sensitivity.

He grabbed his phone and read the message from Derek

_I’m downstairs, I have coffee. D_

“What the fuck?” Stiles whispered to himself. He didn’t need to ask as he realised why his dad hadn’t put up an argument about his returning to work and leaving Stiles on his own.

_What time did you get here? S_

_Don’t be angry. Your dad asked me be here for 5am_

Stiles wasn’t angry though he was kind of touched that Derek would come to make sure he was ok and he had coffee too.

_I’ll be done in a minute. S_

_Ok but I might have to drink all the coffee if you take too long. D_

Stiles sat on the end of his bed, he couldn’t understand why he was suddenly so nervous. He wasn’t scared of Derek and he had spent lots of time with him over the past couple of weeks. When the guy wasn’t checking in he was texting him, sending him funny memes or pictures of the pack doing stupid things. Stiles has returned the banter and they had grown close, he trusted him as much as he did his Dad and they had been working on some CBT techniques to get him to readjust to being around werewolves again. He had seen him last night when Derek had come in to talk with his da d- no doubt they were plotting the handover of care for Stiles but it didn’t make sense why he was now flooded with almost crippling anxiety.

_Is everything ok? Do you need any help up there? D_

Stiles took a deep breath and went downstairs to see Derek sitting in the kitchen on one of the island stools, pouring coffee into a cup for him. When he saw Stiles hesitate a little he looked with concern

“Are you ok? Is this ok, me being here because if you would rather someone else that will be totally fine too.”

“No, its good you’re here but are you sure you can do this and look after the pack?” Stiles come and sat up the empty stool and took a sip of his coffee.

“Stiles, you are pack and they’re all fine with me being here for you.”

“Mmm this is good coffee.” Stiles licked his lips “What did you put in it?”

“Family secret, I could tell you but then I’d have to.” Derek blushed and let his voice trail off

“Kill me?” Stiles grinned

Derek gave his best serial killer smile and they both laughed at how ridiculous it was with his bunny teeth.

They made pancakes and bacon for breakfast and then Derek took Stiles out in the Jeep because at least Stiles could speak to Roscoe and live vicariously even though he wasn’t able to drive yet. Derek had just listened to him and laughed at his conversation and praise as if it was another person. They ended up at the loft where Peter had greeted them and given them an update from ‘Duke’ about Scott. Stiles just needed to know he was safe but nothing else but then Peter had given him an envelope addressed to him. The writing was Scott’s, he still did his e’s back to front – a quirk he had stubbornly stuck to when they were kids because one English teacher had tried to discipline him about it instead of offering help with his dyslexia.

“I can’t” Stiles had said when Peter held it out

“Do you want me to destroy it?” Peter had offered

“I don’t, I don’t know.” Stiles could feel a panic brewing and so had walked off towards the bathroom

“I’ll keep it for him in case he decides later he wants to know what it say or we can burn it.” Derek took the envelop from Peter.

“How is he doing?” Peter asked, he was obviously concerned but trying to keep his blasé demeanour up.

“Better I think but it’s going to take some time for him to trust again.” Derek shifted his attention to his uncle “Thanks for checking on Scott, I know he appreciated knowing he was doing ok. I would have just ripped his head and I’m pretty sure Stiles wouldn’t have been happy about that.”

“Oh believe me I thought about it but Deucalion seemed to guess that much and kept him away during the visit.” Peter looked with regret that he had been prevented but shrugged it off. “I take it you haven’t spoken to him yet about how you feel about him.”

“I’m not talking about this with you.” Derek flicked through a book and Peter laughed at him

“Ok but do you think you should maybe check on him? He’s been in the bathroom for a while.”

“You know very well I can hear his heartbeat and he sounds fine. He just needs a moment to himself.”

“Ok Nephew, there’s no need to talk about how you feel about him, you’re clearly smitten.” Peter took Derek’s growl as his cue to leave but not before Stiles came out and caught the tail end of his conversation.

He stood still and peered at Derek who looked embarrassed and a little panicked

“Derek? Is it true, do you have feelings for me?”


	7. Oh for it, come back and sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stiles questions Derek, Dereks initial response is completely inadequate and threatens to end their connection altogether until Derek realises he has 2 choices to ignore it and lose Stiles or face it and take the chance that Stiles might feel the same.

**“Derek? Is it true, do you have feelings for me?”**

...

Stiles’ face was one of confusion as if he had asked the question before he had given himself enough time to think it through and now he was worried about the conversation he had just started.

Derek stood bolt upright, his arms involuntarily reached out towards Stiles as if he was frightened he would disappear. He knew this was not the right time for this conversation and considering everything that had happened he wasn’t sure that there would be a good time to tell him he loved him. But now here they were because of his uncles no doubt purposeful meddling, the man meant well but had no sense of timing. He stared at Stiles, not able to read from his facial expression what his reaction might be should he tell the truth. He noticed that Stiles hadn’t made his way further into the room and that concerned him, was he staying back because he was afraid of the answer? Derek didn’t know what to say or do and so he said exactly nothing, he dropped his arms down to his sides and looked like he might make a run for it.

After an incredibly uncomfortably long and socially unacceptable time of waiting for an answer that was not coming, the tension was painfully brittle and Stiles did the only thing he could think of doing to try and break it and let Derek off the hook. He burst into fake laughter and forced a casual smile on his face “Don’t have a coronary Sourwolf, I was kidding.” He tried to conceal the slight twang of hurt in his chest that felt like a rejection and he needed to get out of here before he completely lost his fragile composure. “Hey Derek, can you drive me home please? I have some homework assignments and I get tired so gonna need a nap.”

Derek was both relieved but also a little disappointed in himself that he couldn’t just say something, anything to make it less awkward between them. He couldn’t think of the right words to say, he had never been good at these things and his relationship history was case and point of that.

“Yeah, sure.” Was all he could manage, he grabbed Stiles’ keys from the coffee table and led them back to the Jeep. They drove in silence, Stiles picking at the plaster around the edge of his cast and avoiding eye contact with Derek and Derek chancing concerned and anxious glances at Stiles. It was obvious that Stiles was more bothered by what had just happened than he was letting on and Derek knew he should just say something, try and explain himself or even lie and brush it off as Peter’s fault – anything would be better than the way things were right now. But he was frozen, he was afraid and he couldn’t get the words out, maybe it would just blow over? He reasoned with himself.

He pulled onto the drive and took the keys out of the ignition he gave them to Stiles who took them and said a quiet “thanks” but when Derek had followed him towards the house Stiles had offered him the Jeep key “I’m gonna be fine, you don’t need to stay and don’t worry about coming here to watch me, I’ll speak to Dad and we can work something out but its not you’re problem. Do you want to take the Jeep back? I can’t drive yet and it’s a long way for you to walk” He spoke so fast that Derek had trouble keeping up.

“Stiles, I…”

“Its fine, I’m fine really. Just need some time on my own, y’know?”

“Ok but you need to call your Dad and let him know.” Derek couldn’t argue with Stiles when he said he didn’t want him there, he couldn’t go against what he wanted could he? It would be better if he did what Stiles wanted and leave after all he probably didn’t want to be around him right now.

Stiles offered the key again but Derek said he would walk, he stood and watched as Stiles walked away and let himself into the house closing the door and locking himself in.

Derek walked slowly away from the house at first all he felt was sadness but the further away he got, something like anger welled up in him, not anger at Stiles but a frustration with himself that he was going to leave things like this between them. He began belatedly questioning himself mentally why he would rather leave Stiles on his own when he had promised to take care of him, than just tell him the truth. A voice in his mind warned him that if he left now then there was every chance that Stiles might decide he wanted nothing more to do with him. But if he told him how he felt it now it might be the same outcome or it might not. He had walked to the end of the street before stopping and turning back around and speedily walking back. When got back to the house he could hear Stiles breathing rapidly behind the front door, his heart rate slightly raised like he was going to hyperventilate at any moment.

∞

After he closed the door and locked it, Stiles stood and watched from the peephole as Derek had walked away before turning and slumping against the door, he let himself slide down and put his head on his knees. _“Why couldn’t I just pretend I hadn’t heard? Why did I have to ask Derek that? I’ve ruined everything!”_ He knew the answer though, prior to what happened with Scott he had already harboured an admiration for Derek and over the past two weeks he had spent lots of time getting to really know him. They had grown closer and Stiles had found himself pushing away thoughts of affection for Derek because he was sure that he was being crazy, he wouldn’t allow himself to analyse those feelings. After all Derek had only ever dated women and was surely straight anyway and well Stiles was worried he would never be able to have a healthy relationship and he didn’t want to put that burden on Derek. In Stiles’ mind he was some scrawny teenager with serious mental trauma brewing and a penchant for the hyperactive style of life. Derek on the other hand was an extremely good looking 22 year old Alpha who was toughened and resilient to handle everything that life threw at him because he had gone through a shit storm but he never looked weak. What if he had misheard Peter and Derek didn’t want to be around him anymore? how could he lose him after he had become a lifeline _“Stupid, stupid Stiles.”_ He couldn’t feel his breath, it was getting difficult to breathe and he felt too hot, his heart was hammering in his chest and tears falling down his face but all he could think about was losing Derek and he wanted to just close his eyes and give up.

∞

Derek didn’t want to startle Stiles and so he gently knocked on the wood of the door and spoke just loud enough for him to hear. “Stiles, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to say because I was worried you would hate me for how I feel about you, what with everything you have been through. But I was just being a coward, please can you open the door and listen to me? and if you decide after you want me to go I promise I will.” He stood back away from the door a little way and waited, after a moment it didn’t sound like Stiles was going to hear him out and he put his head in his hands. Acceptance settled over him and he turned to leave as there were several clicks from the locks being disengaged and the door opened slowly.

Stiles stood there, looking at the ground and quietly spoke “Ok.” Then he stepped aside to let Derek in and closed the door behind him.

“Shall we sit?” Derek made his way over to the lounge and Stiles followed and sat in his Dads armchair across from Derek who sat on the sofa but close to him.

Stiles said nothing, he looked totally wrecked pale and exhausted from where he had worked himself into a state.

“Stiles, I want you to know that you are safe with me. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable and that’s why when you overheard Peter’s taunting me earlier, I didn’t know what to say to do because I didn’t want you to think that I was just spending time with you because I wanted you that way.”

Stiles had been staring at his hand and suddenly looked up with a silent quizzical look “Derek, what do you mean, that way?”

“I didn’t plan on this, it took me by surprise when I realised and according to Peter it’s been obvious for a long time but I suppose when I think about it, it started that day Kate shot me with wolfsbane and I needed your help. I was awful to you, losing my shit through pain and delirium and you could had left me to die, I wouldn’t have blamed you but you didn’t, you stayed and you saved me.”

Derek shifted, angling his body subconsciously towards Stiles whom he was focusing all his attention on before continuing “I ignored it for years and tried distract myself but you just kept being there when I and everyone else needed you, you never questioned it, never complained and you weaved us together, binding us into the tight knit pack we are. I didn’t understand what was happening over the years but that night, when Scott betrayed me and I thought he couldn’t have been smart enough to think up that plan and I am sorry but I accused you of helping him. Anyway when I thought I had lost you again and again I had to face it, you hadn’t just bound our pack together and a bond of love but you had become intrinsic to who we are, who I am. I looked and I found you there in my heart and I wanted to tell you I really did, I tried ringing you that night and I wanted to come and see you but you said you needed time. Then Scott did what he did and I realised I had been so wrapped up in trying to defend myself from more harm that I had forgotten to protect you and it nearly broke my heart when I saw what he did to you.”

Stiles was now fully focused on every word that came from Derek’s mouth, his glassy eyes threatened to overspill and Derek wanted to reach out and cradle him but he was worried that Stiles wasn’t going to take all this well and so he needed to finish before he found out.

Derek took a deep breath in and looked at the person he loved the most in the world “You asked me if I have feelings for you and I do Stiles, I love you with all my heart. But I don’t expect anything from you, I know this isn’t what you want to hear but I can’t lie to you.” Derek stopped and looked like he wanted to leave, he had said all he could and all that was left now was for Stiles to react, to tell him how awful he was and telling him to go. He want to leave to avoid ever hearing those words come from the voice he cherished, he wanted to run away and hide himself from everyone and everything.

Those glassy eyes dispersed and fresh tears trickled down Stiles cheeks, the sight alone would have been unbearable for Derek if it wasn’t for the astonishing heart warming smile that broke out on his face showing that rather than sadness, Stiles was crying tears of joy.

“I love you too.” Stiles said and continued to smile and cry oxymoronically

Derek wanted to pull him into an embrace but he wasn’t sure how Stiles would react so he settled for looking completely bamboozled until Stiles slowly got up and stood in front of him.

“We have a lot to work out, I’m gonna need some therapy and this is gonna take some time but can you just hold me?”

Derek wordlessly stood and wrapped his arms around Stiles so that each rested their head on the others shoulder.

“I don’t care how long it takes as long as you just let me love you that is all I want.”

“I want that too and I want everything with you in time.” Stiles added and huffed as tears continued to flow “I’m soaking you.”

“You can have my shoulder to cry on whenever you want to.”

“Ah Sourwolf, that was so so cheesy.”

Derek huffed a laugh and they settled onto the sofa with Stiles practically laying his head on Dereks chest and Derek’s arm protectively wrapped around Stiles. Eventually they fell asleep like that and when the Sheriff came in he saw them and smiled knowingly before draping a blanket over them and leaving them together. He would of course need to explain a few things that Derek should and should not do tomorrow and the consequences of breaking his Son’s already shattered heart but he tonight he was just glad to see Stiles’ sleeping restfully with a look of contentedness that he hadn’t seen for quite some time on his face. He knew Stiles was going to be alright and that made him happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there we have it a natural (not planned) conclusion to this work. I hope you have enjoyed this and I do not rule out a 2nd continuing work for this one but if so it will likely be in a few months after I have concluded my other writing and coursework! 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
